


The Tutor

by burning_books



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Triplet Matt, matt is an adorable fluffball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_books/pseuds/burning_books
Summary: Matt has been tutoring you, a hopelessly lost English major, in statistics for half of the semester. He noticed you struggling really early on and offered to help you, and over time you’ve become pretty good friends. But you suddenly realize how very little you know about his personal life.





	The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for sweet triplet Matty I'm sorry

“Matt, I think my head is going to explode. I just do not understand any of this,” you said with a sigh as you plunked heavily down into the chair across from him. He had been in his usual spot, waiting for you to show up to your weekly tutoring session. He’d noticed how much you were struggling with your statistics homework back at the beginning of the semester and took it upon himself to tutor you. You hadn’t known him very well then, and he stuttered a bit when he asked if he could help you. But now, halfway through the semester, you were becoming quite the pair, despite never hanging out outside of these little tutoring sessions in the library.

“Hey, (y/n)? Anyone there?” Matt asked softly, snapping you from your thoughts.

“Yeah! Sorry. Did you say something?”

“Yeah, I just asked what you didn’t understand this week.”

You groaned. “I just don’t get this damn bell curve thing and it is screwing me over so hard right now!” You dug into your book bag and yanked out your stats binder.

“Well, let me see if I can explain it a little better,” he said. His kind voice was already working wonders to relieve your stress. You flipped to a fresh page in your notes, pencil poised.

“Teach me, sensei!” you joked. His focused expression cracked into a grin, and his rumbling laugh made you giggle.

“Alright, are you ready?” You nodded. “So, first, draw a bell curve.” You comply, carefully sketching out the diagram. “Okay, now find the point of inflection.” You shoot him a confused look.

“What is that?” you ask.

“That’s where the curve flips from convex to concave. There’s a way to calculate that, but right now we can just eyeball it. Do you see about where it is?” You shook your head. Of course you could see where it was, but you suddenly wanted Matt to shift closer to you. He did, of course, to point out a spot on the curve. “Right about there. Does that make sense?”

You looked up at him, your faces only inches apart. You gazed into his warm brown eyes. “Oh, I see it now. Thanks, Matt,” you said softly.

He blushed and turned away.

“O-of course, (y/n),” he stammered.

In order to break the tension that had suddenly formed between you, you asked, “So what is going on with this 69 percent rule or whatever?”

The blush on his cheeks darkened and you knew exactly where his mind went.

“S-so. Um.” He cleared his throat. “The Empirical rule… So, if the center of the curve is the mean, 68 percent of data falls within one standard deviation of the mean, and that’s shown by the point of inflection. Then 95 percent falls within two standard deviations, which is about here, and 99.7 percent falls within three standard deviations, right about here. Make sense so far?”

You’d been staring up at his face rather than down at your notes, where he’d been pointing at the graph. He ran his hand through his messy blonde curls and adjusted his glasses. He rested his chin in his hand, thumb absently stroking his bottom lip. You couldn’t help but notice how soft his lips looked. You hadn’t realized just how cute Matt was before now, and now there was no way you’d ever focus on statistics again. 

“(y/n)? Everything okay?” he asked, concern filling his voice.

“Huh? Yeah. Sorry, Matt. I just can’t focus on math right now. Can we talk about something else instead?”

“Of course. What do you want to talk about?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Ummm… oh, I got it! Let’s go back to my dorm and play twenty questions!”

Matt blushed again, and you noticed how much you wanted to lean over and kiss one of his pink-tinted cheeks. “Is that okay?” you asked, and he nodded.

“Y-yeah, of course,” he stammered.

“Then why are you blushing?” you teased him, which made him blush redder.

“I, um, we’ve just, we’ve n-never just hung out b-before.”

“Yeah, I know. I was thinking that we’ve become pretty good friends and I want to get to know Matt, not just Mr. Statistics.” You smiled warmly at him. You rose and swung your bookbag onto your shoulder, then offered your hand to Matt. He took it shyly and you helped him to his feet.

“T-that sounds great. I-I’d like to g-get to know you, too,” he stammered, holding your hand for a few seconds too long.

 

You approached the dorm building, key in hand. “Is this where you live?” Matt asked, the note of surprise ringing clear in his voice.

“Yeah, why?”

“Because I live here too. Room 208.”

“Oh, sweet! I’m in room 316!” you exclaimed. “Studying in here would be a lot more comfortable than the library, right?”

“Um, yeah,” he mumbled shyly.

 

You unlocked your dorm room door and held it open for Matt. “Sorry about the clutter on my half,” you said. “My roommate, Olivia, is in class right now, so we don’t have to worry about her coming back for a while.” You tossed your bag on the floor next to your desk and sat down cross-legged on your bed. Matt hadn’t said anything, he just looked around shyly at your decor and avoided looking at you.

“Matt,” you said, finally getting his attention. “Come sit, make yourself at home. Don’t look so awkward.” You patted the comforter next to you. He walked over and sat stiffly on the edge of the bed.

“You’ve been tutoring me for half a semester now and we barely know each other. I don’t even know if you’re a coffee or a tea person!” you exclaimed.

“Actually,” he began, softly, “I’m a hot chocolate person.”

“Yet another thing we didn’t even know we had in common! I’m an addict. Do you want some hot chocolate now?” you asked him, shifting to get up.

“Oh! Um, sure, if it’s not too much trouble!”

“Of course not, Matt!” You slid off the bed and picked up two mugs, prepping to make the warm beverage. “The best way to do it is to use two packets, then pour the hot water over the powder,” you told him as you bustled around the room.

“Wow, really? I never thought of doing it that way,” he said. He sounded so completely fascinated, like an enchanted child. That was one of his best qualities, you decided. The way he always acted like everything was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Yeah, and I can prove it, too!” you gleefully exclaimed.

“Alright, I’m ready to be the judge!” he bantered back with a grin. His posture relaxed a bit, and he shifted on the bed so his back was up against the wall.

“Almost ready… and… done!” You trotted over to him, a full mug in each hand. “Which one do you want?”

“You pick for me,” he said with a smile. You handed him your favorite mug, the one the English department gave out to its majors.

“That’s my favorite mug, so be nice to it,” you told him, then took a sip of hot chocolate. He followed suit, his eyes immediately fluttering closed. His plush pink lips curved upward. “Mmm. You’re right, this is the best way to make hot chocolate,” he said, taking a bigger sip. You giggled when his glasses fogged up.

“Told you so.” You sat back down next to him, shifting a little closer to his side than was probably necessary.

“So you’re an English major?” he asked, examining the mug you’d so graciously allowed him to use.

“Yeah. I wanna be a writer when I grow up,” you said. “What about you?”

“Well, I’m undeclared at the moment but I’ll probably go into Computer Science or something. I’ve always been pretty good at technology and stuff.”

“Oh wow, really? I might need you to teach me how to use my laptop, then. I use a typewriter for most of my papers!” You pointed at the grey electric beast on your desk, and Matt stared at it, stunned.

“Those still exist?” he asked, shocked.

“They sure do. I know, I’m an embarrassment to modern society. Before you ask, yes, I do still have a flip phone as well.”

“Wait, for real? Can I see it?” Matt asked, his honey eyes alight with excitement. You pulled it out of your pocket and offered it to him. He flipped it open and marvelled at it.

“While you’re holding that, put your number in it. I’m sick of emailing you like you’re my professor or something.”

He froze for a moment, looking like a deer in the headlights of a semi-truck. “O-okay,” he stammered. His fingers trembled slightly as he plugged his number into your phone. Your heartbeat quickened and you leaned your head on his bicep; you would’ve put it on his shoulder but he was so darn tall.

“Uh, here’s this b-back,” he mumbled, flipping your phone shut and offering it to you.

“Thanks, Matt,” you said and smiled sweetly up at him.

 

“Do you have any siblings?” you asked. Your hot chocolate mugs, emptied hours ago, sat next to each other on the floor. You were sprawled across your bed with your thighs over Matt’s lap, while he hadn’t moved from his spot against the wall. His legs were stiff, as if he was afraid the slightest movement would chase you away.

“Actually, yeah. I’m a triplet, so I have two brothers,” he replied.

“For real? That’s so cool! Do they go here too?”

“Actually, no. We all ended up at different schools. Ben is in California pursuing acting or something, and Kylo is in Boston doing… I actually don’t know what he’s doing. Huh.”

“And you’re here, saving my sorry ass in statistics. You’re the real hero.” You giggled and he grinned. “So do you look identical?”

“Yeah. I’m the only blond though,” he said, running his fingers through his golden locks. If you looked close, you could see his dark roots.

“So who’s the oldest?”

“Ben. I’m the youngest, about three minutes behind Kylo. What about you, do you have any siblings?”

“I don’t, unfortunately. It’s just me and my dad. My mom left us when I was about one, so I don’t remember her at all. I guess she was pretty abusive to my dad, though, so he was glad she left without a fight.”

Matt’s expression sobered, and his hand drifted to your knee, as if to comfort you. “Wow, that’s terrible. Does your dad live nearby?”

“Yeah, actually. He ended up getting an apartment in the city so he could be closer to me. We hang out about once or twice a month. He’s a really great guy. Maybe you’ll meet him one day.” You smiled.

“I’d like that,” Matt said, a blush staining his cheeks. “My mom would probably love you,” he blurted suddenly, then clapped a hand over his mouth. You giggled.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, um. You’re really sweet and bubbly and funny and interesting and amazing and super likeable…” His cheeks reddened with every muffled word, and he avoided your gaze.

“Hey, everything okay over there?” you asked, hoping to bring his eyes back to yours. The smile on your face refused to leave.

“No, oh fuck, that was so embarrassing,” he mumbled and buried his face in one massive hand. You sat up, tucking your legs under you, then reached over to place two fingers on his cheek. You pressed against it slightly, trying to pull his face toward yours.

“Hey, you. Come on out of there. Lemme see you,” you said. He gave in and turned back to you, his face still flaming. “Matt, that was the sweetest thing any boy has ever said to me. I’m honored that you think of me so highly,” you said, gazing into his sweet honey eyes. “Don’t be embarrassed, okay?”

He just nodded wordlessly. You suddenly became aware of your hand still resting on his cheek, and how close he was. Your breath mingled in the few inches separating you from him. You couldn’t keep your gaze from dropping to his lips; they looked so soft, so… kissable… You unconsciously leaned in a little closer, eyes fixed on those lovely pink lips.

You felt him shift slightly, and he leaned in a little bit, too. Your heart fluttered. Was he going to kiss you? Your hand shifted to cup his cheek. The tension in that final half-inch of space was thick enough to cut with a chainsaw. He tipped his head to the side. The movement brought him a little closer. Your heart leapt up and caught in your throat. Just a little more. You hardly dared to breathe, afraid you’d startle him away. You tipped your chin up ever so slightly. His lips were no more than a hair’s breadth away from yours now. And then, Matt Organa-Solo did the unthinkable.

He kissed you.

His lips were as soft as they’d looked as they moved against yours. One of his hands moved to caress the small of your back, pulling you closer to him. He was so gentle with you; his kisses light and loving, his touches soft. Your free hand trailed up his back to tangle in his fluffy blond curls, and he hummed quietly against your lips. You felt him smile a little bit, which only made you pull him closer. Stars, you hadn’t even realized how long you’d been wanting to do this. It was just like in the rom-coms; sparks were flying and fireworks were going off and the whole world just melted away.

He eventually pulled away from the kiss, which earned him a pout from you. He blushed and ducked his head, slipping out of your grip.

“So, um, if it wasn’t obvious before I guess it is now. I, uh, have a huge crush on you,” he mumbled. You smiled at him.

“I have good news for you, Matt. I happen to return those feelings,” you told him, giggling.

“Wait, really?” He looked up at you, honey eyes wide with shock.

“Where were you two minutes ago during that kiss?” you asked him, still unable to suppress your gleeful giggles.

“A-are you sure you don’t wanna, like, m-meet my brothers first?” he stammered, glancing away. “Ben is more of a ladies’ man, and Kylo is kinda sexy and brooding and I - mmmph!” You cut him off with another kiss, pulling away only long enough to mumble a “shut up.” 

After a few minutes, he pulled away. “As I was saying, I’m just a geeky nobody. Runt of the litter.” He frowned, a crease forming in his brow.

“Matt, did you not hear me? Shut up. You are my knight in shining armor, saving me from the horrors of math and technology. Let me fall in love with you, damnit. Don’t offer me your brothers, because they’re not you. I want you. That was the whole point of kissing you, you selfless dumbass.”

“Oh,” was all he managed to say. “Oh.”

“That’s what I thought. You know that’s the reason I asked you if we could hang out here, right?” I told him. His eyes were wide, pupils huge. His lips were slightly parted. “You were so obvious, and all at once I realized how adorable you are, so I brought you back here with the intent of making you mine.”

“Oh.” He shook his head as if to clear out the daze he’d just been in. “Well, I did tell myself that today was finally gonna be the day I asked you out, so, uh, (y/n)? Do you wanna go out with me?” he asked.

“Absolutely. Now come here, you owe me another kiss.”

He laughed, pulled you into his lap, and kissed you again.


End file.
